The present invention pertains to a miniature loudspeaker clip structure used to clip a miniature loudspeaker securely onto a printed circuit board. By means of this structure, the miniature speaker can be securely mounted onto the printed circuit board. Furthermore, this mounting can be strengthened by means of welding without the fear of loosening.